Abilities
Abilities are passive effects that each Pokémon possesses for use in battle. A Pokémon may only have one Ability at a time; this Ability cannot be changed. A Pokémon's Ability is decided when the Pokémon spawns, and is chosen from a pool of up to three possible Abilities that the Pokémon can have, depending on the Pokémon's species. Of the pool of possible Abilities a Pokémon can have, there are one or two normal Abilities and possibly one hidden Ability. If the Pokémon has two possible normal Abilities, there is an equal chance that either of them will be that Pokémon's Ability. Hidden Abilities are significantly rarer than normal Abilities; by default, a wild Pokémon has a 1/150 chance of having its hidden Ability. The combination of types of Abilities that a Pokémon may have include: * One normal Ability * One normal Ability, one hidden Ability * Two normal Abilities, one hidden Ability Abilities, including hidden Abilities, can be passed down through breeding. There is an 80% chance that the mother Pokémon will pass down her Ability; the other 20% of the time, the Ability is chosen randomly from the Pokémon's normal Abilities (with no chance of a hidden Ability). Along similar lines, the father has a 60% chance of passing down his Ability if he breeds with a Ditto. A Pokémon may change between its two normal Abilities using an Ability Capsule. However, an Ability Capsule cannot change a Pokémon's normal Ability into its hidden Ability or vice versa. In Creative mode, it is possible to toggle a Pokémon's Ability (including to and from its hidden Ability) using a Pokémon editor. List of Abilities * Adaptability * Aftermath * Air Lock * Analytic * Anger Point * Anticipation * Arena Trap * Battle Armor * Big Pecks * Blaze * Bulletproof * Chlorophyll * Clear Body * Cloud Nine * Color Change * Competitive * Compound Eyes * Contrary * Cursed Body * Cute Charm * Damp * Defeatist * Defiant * Download * Drizzle * Drought * Dry Skin * Early Bird * Effect Spore * Filter * Flame Body * Flare Boost * Flash Fire * Forecast * Forewarn * Friend Guard * Frisk * Gluttony * Guts * Harvest * Healer * Heavy Metal * Honey Gather * Huge Power * Hustle * Hydration * Hyper Cutter * Ice Body * Illuminate * Illusion * Immunity * Imposter * Infiltrator * Inner Focus * Insomnia * Intimidate * Iron Fist * Justified * Keen Eye * Klutz * Leaf Guard * Levitate * Light Metal * Lightning Rod * Limber * Liquid Ooze * Magic Bounce * Magic Guard * Magician * Magma Armor * Magnet Pull * Marvel Scale * Mega Launcher * Minus * Mold Breaker * Moody * Motor Drive * Moxie * Multiscale * Natural Cure * No Guard * Normalize * Oblivious * Overcoat * Overgrow * Own Tempo * Pickpocket * Pickup * Plus * Poison Heal * Poison Point * Poison Touch * Prankster * Pressure * Protean * Pure Power * Quick Feet * Rain Dish * Rattled * Reckless * Regenerator * Rivalry * Rock Head * Rough Skin * Run Away * Sand Force * Sand Rush * Sand Stream * Sand Veil * Sap Sipper * Scrappy * Serene Grace * Shadow Tag * Shed Skin * Sheer Force * Shell Armor * Shield Dust * Simple * Skill Link * Slow Start * Sniper * Snow Cloak * Solar Power * Solid Rock * Soundproof * Speed Boost * Stall * Static * Steadfast * Stench * Sticky Hold * Storm Drain * Sturdy * Suction Cups * Super Luck * Swarm * Swift Swim * Synchronize * Tangled Feet * Technician * Telepathy * Thick Fat * Tinted Lens * Torrent * Tough Claws * Toxic Boost * Trace * Truant * Unaware * Unburden * Unnerve * Vital Spirit * Volt Absorb * Water Absorb * Water Veil * Weak Armor * White Smoke * Wonder Guard * Wonder Skin